dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Morgenstern
|birthplace = Geneva, Switzerland |family = Mark Morgenstern (brother) Mark Ellis (spouse) |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Actress Voice Actress Writer |areas_active = Toronto |active = 1978-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing }} Stephanie Grace Morgenstern (born December 10, 1965) is a Canadian actress, filmmaker, and screenwriter for television and film. Her most widely seen feature film credits have been The Sweet Hereafter, Maelstrom, Revoir Julie and Forbidden Love. Morgenstern is also widely recognized by anime fans as the voice of Sailor Venus in the DiC Entertainment English dub of Sailor Moon in the first two seasons as well as the movies. Biography Born in Geneva, Switzerland and raised in Montreal, Quebec, Morgenstern began her acting career when she was 15. She got her BA in English from McGill University, and studied drama at the Banff Centre School of Fine Arts. She then moved to Toronto to pursue her MA at York University's Graduate Programme in Social and Political Thought. Stephanie is also an alumna of the Women in the Director's Chair Master Class, and a graduate of the Berlinale Talent Campus. Having worked extensively on stage, film, and television in both English and French, Stephanie Morgenstern's award-winning career spans many disciplines: beginning as an actor, she branched out into filmmaking, screenwriting, directing and showrunning. She was designated "National Indie Treasure" by Toronto's Eye Magazine, profiled in Voir magazine as New Face to Watch, and selected as one of three Great Expectations filmmakers at the Telluride Film Festival in Colorado. Along with her writing partner and husband Mark Ellis, Morgenstern created Flashpoint, a Canadian TV police drama which premiered July 2008 on CTV and CBS, and ran for five years before the show ended by creative choice in 2013. The show was awarded the Academy Board of Directors Tribute for Outstanding and Enduring Contribution to Canadian Television, in addition to a Gemini Award (2009) for Best Dramatic Series and a Canadian Screen Award (2013). Flashpoint has been sold to over 50 countries outside of Canada and the US. She and Mark Ellis recently completed the third and final season of X Company, a WWII espionage thriller set in France, Germany and Canada. It aired on CBC Television beginning in 2014, and has sold to many territories internationally, including France (TF1), UK(History), the United States (Ovation), Latin America (History), and Japan (Mystery). It was also a Canadian Screen Awards nominee for Best Dramatic Series. Morgenstern has been twice nominated for Genie (Canadian Academy) Awards for directing the short film Remembrance, which she also co-wrote and co-starred in with her husband Mark Ellis, and co-directing (with her brother Mark Morgenstern) the short film Curtains, which she also wrote, and in which she played the lead role. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Mina Aino / Sailor Venus, Yumi, Brandy (ep. 4), Saffron (ep. 7) (DiC Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Mina Aino / Sailor Venus, Saffron (ep. 48) (DiC Dub) Anime Films *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Mina Aino / Sailor Venus (Pioneer Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Mina Aino / Sailor Venus (Pioneer Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Mina Aino / Sailor Venus (Pioneer Dub) External Links *Stephanie Morgenstern at the Internet Movie Database *Stephanie Morgenstern at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Swiss Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Toronto-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Optimum Productions